


A Decade and Forever

by Soulmateshinki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, but also semi smut? idk, fluff mostly tbh, the uchiha husbands will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/pseuds/Soulmateshinki
Summary: Author: milkshake-fairy.tumblr.com"It had been years, a lifetime, of knowing this man. He had watched Naruto grow, mature, evolve, yet keep the same beautiful heart he had always had as the boy became the legend he is today, and Sasuke had loved him each step of the way, more and more."





	A Decade and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For me, chapter 698 was the true ending, and I don’t consider most things after that as canon lol. This is an after ending canon compliant fic. Also note that Sasuke’s arm has been healed

It’s a quarter till midnight, and the messy stacks of papers piled high on Naruto’s desk haven't gotten any smaller in the past hour. He leans back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes before attempting to re-read the document in front of him, hoping to finally be able to grasp the content of the paper instead of scanning mindlessly through the large chunks of single-spaced paragraphs.

The office of the 7th Hokage is dimly lit by a lamp at the corner of the table and by several cylindrical candles placed in various places around the room. With the windows left slightly open, a light breeze is flowing in, causing the curtains to wave gently and the candle flames to flicker. The peaceful ambiance of the room is not helping Naruto fight against the haze of drowsiness clouding his mind, and his head almost falls to rest against the document he’s failed to comprehend yet again when he hears the creaking of the door opening.

“Sleeping on the job again,” a low, warm voice, deep and familiar, carries through the room. “Usuratonkachi.”

Naruto lift his head up so quickly he as to brace himself against the desk by a surge dizziness, but the smile on his face grows wider as he meets his husbands eyes. Pushing the door closed, Sasuke walks up to the desk and moves his cloak back to reveal his left hand, along with the three large red roses clasped in it.

“Happy anniversary,” he says, holding the flowers out to Naruto. The roses were in full bloom, their petals a dark red and their stems cut short, held together by a white ribbon. Naruto could smell the strong sweet fragrance permeating from the flowers even before he reaches out and takes them from his husband. He glances up at the clock. It’s midnight, which mean it’s officially the day of their anniversary, a decade since the they had gotten married. Naruto grins, warmth radiating inside his chest and thrumming though his veins as he buries his nose in the soft rose petals.

“Happy anniversary,” he replies, looking up at Sasuke, the roses still pressed against his face. He can hear the tremble of emotion in his own voice. _Damn Sasuke_. Each year, somehow or another, he managed to catch Naruto off guard. Caught up in a particularly complicated mission, Sasuke had been away for almost two weeks and wasn’t due back until later. Two weeks was not nearly the greatest amount of time that they had spent away from each other but being apart never did get easier. Actually, it seemed to get progressively harder as the years passed, and the last two weeks had been especially taxing for Naruto. The grueling duties as a hokage were somehow even more draining without the support and presence of his husband and closest friend.

Though it was their anniversary, he had not expected Sasuke to return so soon. Just this morning he had received a note from his husband saying that there was no way he could make it back to Konoha until at least three or four more days, and Naruto had wondered for a moment if Sasuke had remembered the date, though, of course, they both prioritized their shinobi duties. In retrospect, it was a stupid thought. When had Sasuke ever forgotten anything even remotely important to their relationship, much less their 10th anniversary?

“Lying bastard,” Naruto mutters, standing up and meeting Sasuke at the side of the desk. He pulls him into a hug, burying his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, melding himself against the familiar warmth as the pent up tension in his body ebbs away. Strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him closer before he feels his husband’s calloused hands reach under his shirt, resting his palms against the skin on Naruto’s waist.

Sasuke turns his head to bury his nose in Naruto’s hair. “It’s called a surprise, usuratonkachi. I thought you liked surprises. Why do you smell so nice?”

Naruto lifts his head, pulling away to sit on the desk behind him as Sasuke stands between his legs, his hands still lightly gripping Naruto’s waist.

“Went home to eat dinner with the kids and took a bath. I thought it’d wake me up, but I havn’t been able to focus since I came back.”

Naruto lifts a hand to lightly graze a new but fading bruise on Sasuke’s cheek, finally studying his husband’s appearance more closely. Pale skin, dark eyes, long dense lashes, and his sharp, defined features were set together in a beautiful yet handsome face. While Naruto had let his own hair grow out, now curling just past the top of his nape, Sasuke had cut his, the back trimmed shorter, long bangs pushed back.

 _The bastard’s somehow getting even more attractive with age_ , Naruto thinks, running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“You look a lot less busted up than I was expecting you to look after a mission like this.”

“Well, _you_ look like shit,” Sasuke retorted, “When’s the last time slept more than three hours?”

Lifting his hands to Naruto’s face, he traces the deep-set dark circles under Naruto’s eyes lightly with his thumbs.

“It’s been hell the past few weeks with work.” _And without you_.

Naruto does not verbalize the last sentiment, but it’s clear from the way that Sasuke catches his eyes, his expression softening, that he understands.

Hands under Naruto’s knees, Sasuke slides him closer before leaning in for a kiss. First a peck on the lips before he moves up to press his lips under each of Naruto’s eyes.

“Sap,” Naruto laughs, “you really missed me huh?”

His laughter is cut short as Sasuke pinches his hip.

“Hmm I’m about to show you just how much,” Sasuke mumbles before taking Naruto’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently.

Naruto opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. It would be a lie to say that his whole body wasn’t screaming for Sasuke. One would think this hunger for each other would fade over the years, but it had only intensified. Their bodies had memorized each other’s completely, every scar, every mole, every weakness. They had become dependent on each other, past the mental bond and the ever growing emotional connection, there was a blazing, carnal need that persisted despite the passing years, an addiction.

Naruto hears himself moan. _Really, two weeks is far too long_.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke presses their lips together one time before trailing light pecks along his jaw and down to the side of neck, where he starts a hickey. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke, Naruto tilts his head back, fingers entangled in his husband’s soft hair.

“I’ve got work to finish,” he mumbles with no conviction, feeling the slight pain from where Sasuke is sucking shooting ripples of arousal though his body, accumulating at his groin.

Standing up straight, Sasuke pushes Naruto’s legs off and walks away.

“Wait what? Come back.”

“I thought you just said you have work to do,” Sasuke smirks, walking to the drawers of the desk to rummage though the one on the lower left. He pulls out a small tube before walking back to a pouting Naruto and placing it beside him.

“Calm down, usuratonkachi. I assume we’re going to need this?”

Wrapping his legs around him once again, Naruto grins and pulls Sasuke down for a kiss. Mouths still connected, Sasuke brings one hand up to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair and hold the golden strands in a loose grip while his other hand unbuttons the orange shirt his husband’s wearing.

“I’ll help you,” Sasuke murmurs, in between kisses.

“Hm?”

“I’ll help you with your work. Tomorrow.”

Undoing the last button, Sasuke tugs Naruto’s shirt off and pulls away from his lips to suck at the base of his neck, hands now preoccupied with the unfastening Naruto’s pants.

He leaves a trail of wet kisses across Naruto’s shoulder before pushing him back to lie on the desk and he pulling his pants off. He stills, hands under the other’s toned thighs as Naruto’s calves wrap loosely around Sasuke hips, to observe his husband, to take in the sight that he knows so well but can never quite get used to.

Sasuke’s eyes roam over the golden blond hair, thick yet soft, clear blue eyes that changed shades slightly depending on Naruto’s mood, now a darker hue, and the expanse of bronzed skin, spanning over the long, lean, and toned body.

It had been years, a lifetime, of knowing this man. He had watched Naruto grow, mature, evolve, yet keep the same beautiful heart he had always had as he became the legend he is today. Sasuke had loved him each step of the way, more and more. He still regretted how much time he had spent running from his own feelings, denying something that he knew in his core perhaps from the very moment he and Naruto had met, the bond he had tried over and over again to destroy but failed. _Thank God he had failed._

Naruto was staring up at him now, eyes burning into Sasuke’s own, filled with lust, love, and slight confusion at Sasuke’s hesitancy.

Lifting Naruto’s legs up, Sasuke rests the back of his husband’s knees on his shoulders and starts a trail of kisses down his inner thigh.

For all the time he spent hurting Naruto, hiding from his love and hiding his own love, Sasuke would spend the rest of his life balancing it out, pouring out his heart and soul into this bond that saved him, this man that went against the world for him. It was not a debt that he could ever really pay back, but he had vowed to try for as long as he lived since the day he slipped a golden ring on to Naruto’s finger.

He reaches the joint of Naruto’s thigh and sucks gently on the tender skin, biting down softly as he feels Naruto squirm beneath him before moving to start another hickey close to his member.

Sasuke hears a sharp intake of breath before his husband’s hand fists into hair.

“Why are you being so slow?” Naruto’s voice is slightly strained, fighting back his moans.

Hands wrapped around both of his husband’s thighs, Sasuke pushes them further part before kissing the hickey he just finished creating and rising up to smirk at Naruto.

“I was trying to take some time building things up. Forgot patience isn’t your thing, usuratonkachi.”

***********************************************************************************************

More than two hours later, they’re lying naked on the worn yet comfortable couch in the corner of the office, Naruto asleep on top of Sasuke, covered with Sasuke’s cloak.

Massaging the tips of his fingers on Naruto’s scalp, Sasuke watches the slow rise and fall of his back, mind wondering once again.

He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Naruto. There was always some sort of pull towards the blond, a call from his very soul that yearned to reach out to Naruto’s. Perhaps he had been in love before he knew what love even meant, before his mind could begin to process the depth of his emotions. His body, heart, and soul knew before his brain did, and they guided him.

Sasuke recalls the battle with Haku, and how his own body had moved instinctively to save Naruto. Some part of his soul knew, with absolute certainly, that he wouldn’t, couldn’t, live in a world without this person, this boy that held the sun in his heart, that shone light into every dark crevice of Sasuke’s existence.

If there was such thing as a soulmate then Naruto was Sasuke’s, and if there was a such thing as a God then Sasuke thanked him with every fiber of his being for making it so.

Naruto shifts in Sasuke’s arms, pulling him out of his thoughts and nuzzling into his neck.

“Shit, what time is it?” Naruto’s voice is rough with sleep.

“Almost three in the morning.”

Groaning, Naruto moves to fold his arms on Sasuke’s chest, propping himself up.

“So we’re spending the night here?” He leans forward to press his lips against Sasuke’s.

“We’ll go back home before the kids wake up.”

Naruto nods and then winces. “ _Fuck_ , you bastard. I’m sore in literally every part of my body.”

Sasuke rubs gentle circles on his husband’s hips, imagining the bruises from his fingers that would’ve appeared there and the amount of hickeys and scratches that now covered Naruto’s caramel skin.

“Who was it that was screaming for me to go faster a little while ago? You better hope no one else was in or around this building.”

Dropping his head in Sasuke’s chest, Naruto touches the bruises blooming on his own neck.

“Ugh, I have to find someway to hide these again. You and your stupid need to put lovebites in places people can see, and some of those people happen to be our young children.”

Sasuke shifts to gently slide Naruto off of him before propping himself up on one elbow to look down at his husband.

“Oh yeah?.” He tilts his head back and points at his own neck. “What about these?”

Grinning, Naruto studies the series of hickeys scattered across Sasuke’s neck and collar, decorating the pale skin with red, pink, and purple.

“I was just trying to get back at you. We can call it even now,” he laughs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes before leaning down to kiss Naruto’s forehead. He moves off the couch to stand, hearing the other whine and grab at his arms.

“Give me second.”

Naruto has a clear view of Sasuke’s muscular back as he walks towards his discarded clothes lying on the floor near the desk. Heat rises to his cheeks and ears as he observes the angry red scratches covering the fair skin on his husband’s back. _I need to cut my nails more often_ , he thinks, pushing his face into a pillow cushion.

“Hey.”

Sasuke’s voice prompts Naruto to lift his head, sitting up in surprise when he sees his husband kneeling in front of the couch with a small box in his hand.

There are so many things Sasuke wants to tell Naruto, so emotions he wants to express, so many thoughts he needs to convey, but he’s never been good with words. Luckily, his better half has always understood him, read his heart more clearly than he himself could.

Naruto is looking down at him now, eyes filled with surprise and affection, staring straight through Sasuke’s entire being like he always does, with a smile on his lips.

Opening the box and lifting it towards his husband, watching as his blue eyes fall on the platinum ring inside it, Sasuke clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak.

“Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto, please let me stay by your side for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated^^


End file.
